PL Pulaski
(Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku. Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar i Miko_. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. I pamiętajcie: "przez internet wszystkie kobiety sa piekne" kaps. PL Pulaski Mods Quiditty "Heja banana!" *Urocza panna. Bądź miły to i ona będzie miła. Posiada duży album z nagimi fotkami i chętnie daje do niego dostęp. Wystarczy wysłać jej na whispera słowo-klucz "pragnę jeść zielone parówki". *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Quiditty *ZDJĘCIE QUIDITTY! Mandracos *Kolekcjoner badge'y. Brak mu 71 do pełnej kolekcji. *Autor terminu Meinkraft oraz główny myśliciel nurtu filozoficznego zwanego "zakopwogródkizmem".. *Lubi podrywac Olkę i myśli, że kiedyś mu się uda (naiwny). *''Kocham Cię, Kocie, i zawsze będę... to znaczy lubię troszeczkę, wiesz - olcik *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mandracos CTSG *Siedzi bogowie wiedzą gdzie i zapewne gra w Meinkrafta. *Chcecie go zdenerwować? Spytajcie się kiedy jadł schaboszczaka z ziemniakami i buraczkami. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CTSG decadentisme *Samozwańczy władca morsów, pogromca każdej paczki ciastek w zasięgu jego rąk. Jego celem życiowym jest zbudowanie Titanica w skali 2:1 z sucharów. *Uważaj! Ma paskudny zwyczaj symulować AFK po czym wpada z dziką furią na czata i macha banhammerem na lewo i prawo. *Wycieka mu mózg z uszu *Lubi zombie. Nie, nie w taki sposób jak myślisz. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/decadentisme Rakelnahe *Czasami wpada na PL Pulaskiego, ale ogólnie jest zdrajcą narodu, bo moduje na zagramanicznych chatroomach. Jest adminem na redwatchu i polonica.net. *Powszechnie wiadomo, że jej włosy miewają kolor tęczy. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Rakelnahe Eve131 *Jako jedyny moderator zamiast banhammera używala swojej potężnej, naszpikowanej kolcami i czarnej od zakrzepłej krwi trolli... damskiej torebki. *Maniaczka MMO. Latała z zwykłymi śmiertelnikami w Sacred Seasons. *Zrezygnowała z modowania i poprosiła o bana. Nie było to w żaden sposób wymuszone przez Administratorów, jak niektórzy twierdzą (jako dowód starczy prosty fakt, że admini odbanowali jej konto). Podziałało na uzależnienie i już się nie pojawia Wchodzi czasem. *Kto ją wkurzy to niech ucieka. Już nie jest modem, ALE lepiej jej nie wkurzać :) *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Eve131 WielebnyB. *Tak naprawdę jest niczym Clint Eastwood - by chronić prawa czasem je łamie i robi to z klasą. *Jest niczym Clint Eastwood - widuję się go coraz rzadziej. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WielebnyB Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix *Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. *Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. *Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. *Upiera się, że ma 13 lat. *Upiera się, że ma 18 lat i na imię Kasia. *Posiada umiejętność dekapitacji patelnią. Horix *Dodatkowe miejsce potrzebne na jego ego. Horix *Kolejne miejsce na jego ego, bo marudzi. Anjani *Smocza wiedźma. Rude, wredne i gryzie :) *Nick wymawia się ''aniani (o andżani się wkurza). Lekcja obrazkowa dla ułomnych *Za pierogi zrobi wszystko. Sama przyrządza takie potrawy, których opisy powodują zwiększenie otyłości i nocnego podjadania w społeczności PL Pulaskiego. *Występuje gościnnie na PL Kosciuszko *Znawczyni cycków. Zna się na nich lepiej niż wielu facetów. Legendy powiadają że ma własne, ale to rzecz niepotwierdzona. Nikomu nie pozwala ich dotykać. Wieść gminna niesie, że ludzie płaczą ze szczęścia na ich widok, ateiści zaczynają wierzyć w boga, a każda kobieta w promieniu 10 kilometrów zostaje lesbijką . Według Esma są jak "oscylator harmoniczny". Dał okejkę. *Posiada najlepszy na wikii opis do trollowania. *Lubi na burleskę. *Używa wagi w kuchni. WAGI!! Dave666 *Słynny gwałciciel wielokropków. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' Esmerius *Wybitny opiniodawca cycków. Zachowuje bezwględny obiektywizm. *Chodzą słuchy, że uczy całować i posiada dużo certyfikatów, że umie uczyć. Jakby ktoś się chciał zapisać, to 150zł/h pieniądze z góry do Horixa. Dla młodych i przystojnych brunetów zniżki! FritzPL *Wszystko identyczne co Mac70(patrz niżej) kapsoniarz *Jeden z prymitywniejszych Trolli *Czarnuch z afro :) *Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. *Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. *Uważa że Tomasz Jacyków "powinien więcej pisac". kubaboss *Niezależnie od nicku prędzej przyzna się, że lubi Justina Biebera niż będzie bossem. *Chce ściągnąć hentai, co mu się zwykle nie udaje. Legenda głosi, że dwa razy udało mu się hentai ściągnąć. *Napalony na Minecraft. *Kocha pisać o samym sobie. Mac70 *Gra nałogowo w Meinkrafta i DwarfForest. *Lubi zostawić włączonego kompa z kongiem, żeby mu się pornuchy skończyły ściągać. Jeszcze żadnego mu się nie udało ściągnąć - Worm odłącza mu internet. Magpl2 *Zdobywca badge'y. Brakuje mu tylko SS2 do pełnej kolekcji. *Ma schizy na punkcie swych badge'y - kiedy pojawiają się nowe młóci w nie bez litości dla siebie, czatu lub czegokolwiek innego. ol_cik *Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. *Przy niej każdy facet jest napalonym chłopcem. raderk *Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. *Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. Sajan1230 *Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposobów. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster *Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. *Łączą ją niesprecyzowane kontakty z decadem sprowadzające się w pewnej mierze do rywalizacji w AKS the_J3st3r *Człowiek idealnie pasujący do nicka - czasem błaznuje, ale, o ile jest trzeźwy, można prowadzić z nim dyskusję na każdy temat. *Rzadko bywa trzeźwy; i ostatnio w ogóle rzadko bywa. *Posiada najdłuższego na chatroomie. toiryelhsa "kiedyś widziałęm w telezakupach taką maszynę na korbkę do obierania ziemniaków. Obierało ziemniaki szybciej, niż baba osiemdziesięciletnia, która ziemniaki strugała od 65 lat" *Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. *Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). TuxPL *tutaj był. Urbu *Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. *Z Polski uciekał przed dopalaczami. Trafił do Czech. wdev *żonaty :( *ALE jeszcze nie dzieciaty :))) WizzardPL *Jedyny człowiek hodujący sowy w brodzie. Przynoszą mu one jedzenie dzięki czemu nie obawia się apokalipsy. *Zawzęty LARPowicz. WormPL *W jego ogródku spotykane są dziki. Pogłoska głosi, że bronią jego domu. Jedne co mówi to, że chcą mu rozwalić całą chałupę. *Piromaniak. Biedaczek, za dużo grał w Wormsy, przez co buduje gigantyczną procę na dziki. Żeby się nie zabił przy budowie policja go pilnuje. *Zawodowy jadacz ziemi. W grach lubi "zjadać" ziemię, przez co na wielu serwerach jest wyganiany. *Grozi odgryzieniem usz. Zeru *Maniak Elements. Niektórzy mówią, że zamordował całe Top 3 by być Top 1. *Prawdziwy maniak Elements. By to opisać, nie starczy jeden punkt. *Podglądnij go w czasie rzeczywistym! Trolls Defaced Koszatnica *Starszy od większości użytkowników konga (ale nie dojrzalszy). *Szeroko znany z powodu swojej enterowej biegunki. Malfeusz *''malfreborn'', DevWartin *Pała niechęcią do "władzy" modów. Inteligetny, ale prymitywny. Gego *różne ksywy z Gego w nazwie (kilka z nich to konta Horixa) *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema pedały" lub "siema kurwy". Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners